Stiftung Multiorgan Screening
Die Stiftung Multiorgan Screening mit Sitz in Frankfurt am Main wurde 2002 von Wolfgang Luboldt gegründet. Stiftungsziel ist Gesundheitsschutz durch Früherkennung mittels Kombination aus Positronen-Emissions-Tomographie und Computertomographie (PET/CT) und Blutuntersuchungen. Die Stiftung strebt somit eine Vereinheitlichung der Früherkennung an. Vorstand Vorstand der Stiftung ist Wolfgang Luboldt. Da er unter anderem Facharzt für Radiologie und für Nuklearmedizin ist, erfüllt Stiftung somit die Voraussetzungen zur PET/CT-Forschung gemäß § 24 Abs. 1 Satz 9 Strahlenschutzverordnung (StrlSchV) und § 28b Abs. 1 Satz 9 Röntgenverordnung (RöV). Stiftungszweck Stiftungszweck ist die Förderung von Forschung zum Gesundheitsschutz durch Früherkennung gemäß Artikel 35 der Charta der Grundrechte der Europäischen Union. Vorrangiges Ziel ist dabei die Verbesserung der Sicherheit, Effektivität, Effizienz, Verfügbarkeit und Qualität der Früherkennung. Förderung von Forschung miniatur|hochkant=1.35|Brustkrebsfrüherkennung: 19FDG-PET/CT versus Mammografie (Vergrößerung) miniatur|hochkant=1.35|Darmkrebsfrüherkennung: 19FDG-PET/CT versus Koloskopie Die Stiftung versucht die Früherkennung mittels Kombination aus PET/CT und Blutuntersuchungen (Multiorgan Screening) zu verbessern. Sie möchte dazu ein Forschungsprojekt durchführen, um die Früherkennung sicherer, effektiver und effizienter zu gestalten, was nichtinvasives Multiorganscreening inhärent zu bieten scheint. Die PET/CT mit dem Zuckeranalogon 19FDG als Indikator (tracer) ist ein etabliertes Standardverfahren, das sich bereits in der Therapie und Diagnostik von einzelnen Krebsarten, nicht aber in der Früherkennung bewährt hat. Der Erfolg der 19FDG-PET/CT liegt darin begründet, dass sie ungehinderte (entartete) Zellteilung als Krebscharakteristikum über den dafür erhöhten Energiebedarf in Form von Zucker schon auf molekularer Ebene und damit frühzeitig, das heißt vor Auftritt von Symptomen, darstellt. Auch für den Dickdarm gibt es keinen wissenschaftlichen Nachweis einer Überlegenheit des PET/CT gegenüber der Darmspiegelung in der Früherkennung von Darmkrebs, aber zumindets kann es im Sinne des Multiorganscreenings auch gleichzeitig andere Erkrankungen außerhalb des Darms aufdecken, die sonst der Früherkennung entgehen würden. Auf dem Weg zum Multiorgan Screening ist deshalb noch zu klären, ob die PET/CT auch * die Darmspiegelung in der Darmkrebs-Früherkennung und * die Mammographie bzw. MR-Mammographie in der Brustkrebs-Früherkennung ersetzen kann. Die Stiftung hat dazu PilotstudienLuboldt W, Volker T, Wiedemann B, et al.: Detection of relevant colonic neoplasms with PET/CT: promising accuracy with minimal CT dose and a standardised PET cut-off. 2010, S. 2274–85Luboldt W, Wiedemann B, Fischer S, et al.: Focal colorectal uptake in (18)FDG-PET/CT: maximum standard uptake value as a trigger in a semi-automated screening setting. 2016, S.2 durchgeführt und fördert aktuell ein Forschungsprojekt zur Beantwortung der Fragen, ob die Darmspiegelung der PET/CT hinsichtlich der Genauigkeit in der Früherkennung von Darmkrebs und seinen Vorstufen noch überlegen ist. Dabei wird zugleich festgestellt, ob die Anzahl möglich entgangener Fälle von Darmkrebs und seinen Vorstufen durch Früherkennung von Krebs in anderen Organen kompensiert werden kann, der andernfalls sonst der Früherkennung entgehen würde. Zusätzlich wird in der Untergruppe der Frauen festgestellt, ob die Mammographie und MR-Mammographie der PET/CT hinsichtlich der Genauigkeit in der Früherkennung von Brustkrebs überlegen sind. Über die Früherkennung insbesondere von Darmkrebs und seinen Vorstufen möchte die Stiftung auch den Beweis der Lebensverlängerung zur Kostenerstattung der PET/CT antreten, was letztlich der Patientenversorgung zugutekommt, wenn die PET/CT in 33% der Fälle die Therapie ändert.Hillner BE, Siegel BA, Hanna L et al.: Impact of 18F-FDG PET used after initial treatment of cancer: comparison of the National Oncologic PET Registry 2006 and 2009 cohorts. 2012, S. 831-7 Literatur * Luboldt W, Volker T, Wiedemann B, et al.: Detection of relevant colonic neoplasms with PET/CT: promising accuracy with minimal CT dose and a standardised PET cut-off. Eur Radiol. 2010;20(9):2274-85. (PDF-Datei online) * Luboldt W, Wiedemann B, Fischer S, et al.: Focal colorectal uptake in (18)FDG-PET/CT: maximum standard uptake value as a trigger in a semi-automated screening setting. Eur J Med Res. 2016 Jan 9;21(1):2. (PDF-Datei online) * Hillner BE, Siegel BA, Hanna L et al.: Impact of 18F-FDG PET used after initial treatment of cancer: comparison of the National Oncologic PET Registry 2006 and 2009 cohorts. J Nucl Med. 2012;53(5):831-7. (online) Weblinks * Die Stiftung auf der Homepage des Magistrats der Stadt Frankfurt Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Stiftung Kategorie:Frankfurt am Main Kategorie:Gegründet 2002